Mixing Up The Schools
by ambiekinz
Summary: Zoe Orimoto and Takuya Kanbara have never met and go to seperate Middle Schools. But when the district decides to merge the schools they finally meet and feelings emerge. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:Introductions

I have never owned Digimon…but I wish I do

Zoe Orimoto was a typical girl at Shibuya MS. She is head cheerleader and known by everyone. She is basically known for her beauty inside and out. She has many friends. Takuya goes to East Kentori MS and is also very popular and known. His three friends Jp, Kouchi and Kouji are very close to him. Every girl falls head over heels for Takuya and his friends (Yeah, even girls like JP too…) Sorry, I didn't add Tommy in this because well, he was too young. Anyways, let's get to the story.

Zoe is 13

Takuya is 13

Kouchi and Kouji are 13

JP is well…umm I don't know! If anyone can tell me the age difference between those guys and JP it would help!

Zoe's POV

As I headed to school I saw my best friend Clare catching up to me. "Hey Zoe!" she said "I can't wait for that special meeting after school today, and remember you're school president, don't be late!"

_Being school president and Clare as vice president is fun, that's how we bonded so well together._

"Yeah I can't wait" I said. _It was true; I am so excited for the meeting, because the principal said it was 'the most top secret of top secret meetings in the history of secret meetings'_

While we were walking Clare was babbling on about this boy she saw at school, yet she doesn't even know his name!

As we finally reached school we made our way inside.

Shibuya Middle School was remodeled last year so everything is practically new and very modern looking. It looked very ship shaped and nothing looked rusted or old at all.

Clare and I walked inside and the halls were practically crammed with so many people! Of course, they all were divided according to clique/status.

Ring! Ring!

"Well that's the bell better get to class!" I said

"Yeah me too if I get late the teacher's will totally freak out!" Clare laughed.

"See you in class!" I said as I headed to my locker

"Later!" Clare yelled back as she turned around and walked to her locker

I opened my locker and a neatly folded note immediately slid down. I unfolded it and it said:

Dear School President,

Please make sure you are at the after school metting at 2:30pm at the conference room today. Our meeting is very important and it is important you come.

_Wow, important huh? This meeting sounds pretty cool_.

I headed toward class as I crumpled the note and threw it away, I knew I could remember that, and it didn't seem so important to keep it.

I headed to class and sat down in my front seat. Behind me sat Clare and she tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Zoe did you get that note?" Clare asked

"Yeah about the meeting right?" I answered

"Yeah, whatever it is about, it must be a huge fuss, I mean the principal would never keep reminding us about this unless it was SUPER important! It might be about the school's lunch menu being changed, or about the trip to America next year!" Clare said excitedly

"Calm down Clare," I said, Clare was started to twitch all over in excitement

"Oh don't you worry about me!" Clare said happily

"Anyway," continued Clare, "Did we have homework last night in this class?"

"Yes…Did you forget to do your homework again?!" I said

"Well…" Clare said

Ring! Ring!

"Oh darn, talk to you after class Zoe" Clare said, she was starting to calm down more. Clare always gets over excited and is super optimistic, it was something that Zoe just loved about her.

I turned around to see our teacher, Mrs. Katana; she was a pretty young for a teacher, but really strict.

"Okay class settle down, please open your textbooks to page 101 and we will start learning about our new unit" Mrs. Katana said, with no emotions what so ever.

"Oh and by the way, please turn in your homework from last night; if you didn't do it please see me after class" Mrs. Katana added

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble now" I heard Clare say behind me, I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

I turned around, "Here's my homework, just hurry up and copy it down" I sighed, _Clare would always forget her homework and I saved her butt always._

"Oh Zoe you're the best friend ever!" Clare whispered back and took the paper.

I turned around and opened my textbook and started to read.

WE ARE SKIPPING TO LUNCH, BECAUSE I CAN AND YEAH…

At lunch, me and my friends were talking and laughing so much. Especially when Clare did her impression on ."Okay class hurry and do this! Do that! I am assigning 1 billion pages of homework!!!" Clare yelled mocking our teacher. It was so hilarious I almost chocked on my milk.

After lunch I headed to Math, ugh, the dreaded boring class with numbers! And, apparently our teacher felt it was important to give a ton of homework because it is "good for us". My next class was Art. I had that with another best friend of mine, Courtney; she is one of those super talented artists.

Ring! Ring! School is over! I went quickly to my locker and got my things. As I walked to the meeting room I saw my other best friend, Amy.

Amy has an amazing personality, and loves shopping and clothes.

"Hey Zoe, look at my brand new boots!" Amy squealed as she pulled me aside the halls.

"They are super cute!" I said, Her boots were white and had cute silvery snowflakes imprinted on them.

"I got them at this sale, but this other girl wanted them, sovI had to _teach _that girl a little lesson…" Amy said as she gave an evil smirk.

"Amy, you know you should really control yourself at sales!" I joked

We were talking for about ten minutes, and then I realized it was 2:40..._Wait! Isn't the…Oh shoot!!!_

"Hey I'll catch you later, gotta get to this meeting" I said quickly

"Oh wow sorry! Oh my gosh you better hurry! Later" Amy said as she began to leave.

I speed walked to the conference room hoping no teacher will catch me. _So far so good_, I said to myself.

I finally came to the room and entered it. There sat just about everyone except me. My seat was at the head of the table since I was president and Clare was looking at me like I should hurry up and sit down, so I did. I hurried and took out my pencil and notebook, when I looked up everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry I was side tracked by my friend in the halls" I smiled sheepishly as my cheeks flustered with embarrassment.

"It's okay Zoe" said the principal who was standing up beside the projector as she readied herself for the presentation.

The principal was old, but a really kind and fun going teacher. It's funny, her and Mrs. Katana are exact opposites!

"Now, as you know" The principal began," we have some very important information that I had to make sure all school representatives were here." The principal stated.

"Please be new lunch menu! Please be new lunch menu!" Clare whispered excitedly as she crossed her fingers.

She showed us a slide of the school population of a regular school and the school population of our school. Our school had about half of a regular school population.

The principal began to speak again, "As you can see, our school population is pretty low and since we have been trying to find ways of saving money in the district…" The principal was cut off by Clare.

"Then if we combined two schools together that had low student populations it would help us save more money for things!" Clare said, realizing quickly. She easily figured out things.

"Precisely" The principal said as she turned to the next slide.

"Oh darn, I really wanted new lunch menus…" Clare whispered sadly.

"Now, we have decided to combine schools with East Kentori Middle School because they have a low school population as well." The principal said happily, I bet she really like this money saving plan. She probably thought of it herself.

"And I also have the school president of East Kentori to come speak with us so we can hopefully be able to come to agreement with the school." She said.

"Wait" I asked, "Why do we need to come to an agreement? I thought this was already said and done."

"We need both schools to agree and I'm not sure what their school thinks of this. Hopefully they will agree, I mean they already got the letter I sent them about this plan." The principal explained

"Oh" I said

"Well because you are the school president Zoe," The principal said

"Are you interested in this idea?" She continued

"Uh, of course, this idea sounds great and I back it up 100 percent" I said, _this plan did sound cool; I really wanted more kids at this school._

"What about you Clara? You are our Vice President" The principal asked

"Of course, miss, I agree with this because it seems like a great opportunity for my peers to meet and understand students from another school" Clara stated profoundly. I was shocked, I never heard her speak like that before.

I was looking at her in awe and she spoke again as she bent down and picked up something. "Hey look! A nickel! " She started examining it with curious eyes as she smiled. Everyone fell down anime style.

"Um, anyways" The principal said, also in a bit of shock too, "Let me introduce you to the School President of East Kentori Middle School,"

A kid my age stepped into the classroom. He looked amazing and his eyes would melt any girl's heart… "Students say hello to Takuya Kanbara" The principal said

"Hello" everyone greeted to him

_Takuya Kanbara, I'm gonna need to remember that cutie's name…_

"Hey!" He smiled to everyone His eyes suddenly stopped at me and smiled, I smiled back fighting the blush that was trying to sneak into my cheeks.

_He made my heart melt just by that smile…_

~Well this is my first story /chapter I ever written so please no flames! Constructive criticism and compliments are always allowed!

Stay tuned for my next chapter!

~Ambiekinz


	2. Chapter 2: More Introductions

Mixing Up The Schools

Chapter (technically) 2!

This is chapter 2 because well the other two were just an update and an author notes! BUT I deleted them! So let's get this bad boy started, eh?

"Please Takuya take a seat, how about the one next to Zoe there since you are both presidents." The principal told him

_Why? Does she WANT me to make a complete fool of myself! In front of HIM!!!! _I thought

I tried very, very hard to hold in my blush as he sat next to me, man was that hard.

The principal kept talking about Takuya, and East Kentori for a while.

"Hey, so what's your name?" Takuya whispered to me

"I'm Zoe" I smiled to him, _man this is hard holding in a blush_!

"Cool, so I guess we will see each other often since we'll be together in the school" He whispered back

"Yeah" That's all I could say. Well one, he was drop dead _gorgeous_ for a 7th grader and two; the principal began to ask Takuya something.

"Takuya, does your school accept this offer?" The principal asked him

"Yup, we talked about it and here is the signed slip" He handed a piece of paper to the principal.

"Excellent, please everyone wait here while I go make an announcement for the school, and tell the office to make fliers to remind all students" The principal then walked out of the conference room.

I noticed Clare was looking at me with a smirk, she probably saw Takuya talking to me.

"You Out Uri Safe Like Yankee Goal If Riley Looped!" She whispered to me

It was code for YOU SLY GIRL! You Out Uri Safe Like Yankee Goal If Riley Looped.

"I wasn't, he talked to me first" I mouthed to her

"Sure.." She mouthed back

Takuya was busy talking to the head of Socials when the principal came back in 5 minutes later.

"Okay so now that the students and staff are informed, there isn't much to say now but I guess the meeting is over!" The principal said excitedly "It was wonderful for you to come over to our school Takuya. We expect to see you Monday as a student here"

"Thank you miss" Takuya said as he pushed is his seat

"I guess I'll see you later" He said to me, as he blushed a bit

"Sure, see ya on Monday" I smiled to him

"Yeah" He then walked out of the conference room with everyone else, leaving me and Clara.

_Oh wow! Was he blushing? At me? Oh wow! _I thought as I gathered my books

"He was so hitting on you!" Clare teased

"Was not, he was just introducing himself and it was very nice of him too" I defended

"I read in Teen Magazine that guys always act nice to the girls they LIKE!" Clare said

_Boy I hope Teen Magazine was right!_

"Well…He is kind of cute…"I said as I gathered my stuff and began to walk home with Clare

"To think you're going to school with him! I wonder if he has any cute friends…" Clare said to me as we walked

"Oh please get real, we are just peers, none the less" I said

"Sure, like I'll ever believe that!" Clare rolled her eyes

We kept walking until we got to my house. Clara's was just next to mine so it was really cool.

"See ya on Monday!" I said as I waved to her

"Talk to you tomorrow on the phone then!" Clare yelled back as she got to her door.

I walked inside my house and put my stuff away. I changed and just lay in my bed thinking of HIM..

_He sure is cute, and looks pretty smart too. I wonder if I'll have a class with him! Maybe I won't…Maybe I will! Yay! I hope Monday goes well though… _I thought as a stared at the ceiling for a bit and fell asleep.

The weekend passed really quickly, I just stayed home and did some homework. My mom and dad got a promotion at work so my mom made this great cake Saturday night. At Sunday Clare finally remembered to call me and we talked for hours.

Now, I'm in bed AGAIN, super excited for tomorrow.

I stared at the ceiling waiting for the moon to go away and for the sun to finally rise

_I really want to see Takuya, for some reason I can't stop thinking about him…Maybe I'm in l-lov… _And I started to drift into sleep…

CHAPTER TWO JUST ENDED!!!

I really liked it! I hope you did too! If you want to see more please READ AND REVIEW!!!

~Ambiekinz (seriously I want MORE reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

Mixing Up the School

CHAPTER 3!

NORMAL POV

Brrriiiiinnnnnggg!!! Zoe's alarm clock went off

"Yes, it's finally Monday!" Zoe shouted happily

"I get to see Takuya! I get to see Takuya!" Zoe started dancing on her bed

She finally stopped dancing 5 minutes later and got ready for school

She took a quick shower and threw the best clothes in her closet on.

"I'm gonna see Takuya! I'm gonna see Takuya!" Zoe sang to herself on the way downstairs.

"Well, someone's happy this morning!" Mrs. Orimoto complimented

"Yup! I am pumped for school!" Zoe threw her fist in the air

She took her seat and ate her cereal.

"You're usually less excited about school, is there a boy involved?" Mrs. Orimoto raised her eyebrows

"N-no! Mom, can't a girl be excited to go to school so she can get the enriching education her parents wished for her?" Zoe made the faux impression of disappointment

"Whatever it is honey, don't get too over your head." Zoe's mom then began cleaning up the table

"Anyways, gotta run! Can't be late for school!" Zoe rushed to the door and strapped on her backpack.

As she walked out, Clare came out as well. They met up and started walking with each other to school.

"I can't believe the weekends over! I wanted to sleep in more" Clare complained

"I'm so happy the weekend's over! It was too boring!!!" Zoe excitedly said

"Well aren't we a bit optimistic?" Clare rolled her eyes

They continued their walk and finally got to school. Zoe went to her locker and quickly stuffed her things inside, wanting to get to class early.

_I wonder if Takuya's in my class! Maybe he is! _Zoe thought as she made her way to 1st period.

As she entered the door, there were no new students. _Darn… _Zoe thought

She took her seat and talked to Clare until the bell ringed.

"Students please quiet down. I would like to introduce a new student, Takuya Kanbara" Mrs. Katana said to everyone

_Yes! _Zoe thought

_I bet Zoe is thrilled! _Clare thought (Boy are you right!)

Takuya walked in and smiled at the class. That smile made Zoe melt once again, inside and out!

"Takuya, please take a seat….Ah! Next to Zoe please"

Zoe remembered about the empty seat next to her. _This is both super great! And super terrible! _Zoe thought

Takuya sat down at his seat and got his stuff out.

Mrs. Katana began a speech on the history of trains.

"Hey, who would've thought we would be in the same class together?" Takuya whispered to Zoe (Oh la la!)

"Yeah, talk about coincidence!" Zoe whispered back

"You should meet some of my friends some time, I bet your friend would like that" He whispered back, jerking his head toward Clare.

Zoe looked behind to find Clara obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

Clare blushed in embarrassment "Oh I'm Clare! Nice to meet you, hehe"

"Back at cha" Takuya said to Clare

Clare waved to Zoe and then started to watch the teacher.

"Now students, we will be doing partner projects for the timeline on trains" Mrs. Katana said to the class

"Now the partners are: Bobby and Joey, Mimi and Taegan, Sam and Cody, Clare and Cooper, Isabella and Edwin, and Zoe and Takuya" Mrs. Katana stated

_Cool, I'm Zoe's partner! _Takuya thought

_I'm with Takuya! Eeeeep! _Zoe thought

_I'm with Cooper! Aka the football team's head all star quarter back! Take about one HAWT tamale! _Clare thought

Ring! Ring!

Class ENDED

"Now, please talk with your partner of where to meet up, the project is due next week" Mrs. Katana added before excusing the class.

Zoe grabbed her binder and started walking to her next class.

"Hey Zoe, I was thinking we should meet up with each other on Wednesday at my place after school to work on the project if you're okay with that" Takuya said as he caught up to Zoe.

"Sure, no problem" Zoe said

"Alright then, see you later!" Takuya ran off to his next class.

_I get to go to Takuya's house in TWO days! For a study date! Remove the study part and it's a DATE!!!!! EEEEPPP! I HAVE TO TELL CLARE AT LUNCH! _Zoe thought happily

Zoe went to her other classes filled with optimism. Everything was going great. At lunch time she sat with her friends and started eating.

"Clare, I'm going to work on the train timeline at Takuya's house in TWO DAYS!" Zoe squealed to Clare

"Wow, you are so lucky!" Clare said

"Is this Takuya cute?" Brianna cut in

"Yeah!" Zoe said

"Good luck with him!" Brianna winked

Everyone just started laughing. Then Zoe's eyes started wandering the school's cafeteria. She then saw a brunette tagged along with these hot twins.

_Is that Takuya? With his friends? Wow! _Zoe thought

As the guys passed Zoe's table Takuya winked at her.

_OMG!!! HE JUST WINKED AT ME!!!!!! _Zoe started to blush, big time.

_Score! _Takuya thought, he got the expression from Zoe he wanted.

CHAPTER 3 ENDED  
READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!

~Ambiekinz

"


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch Meetings

CHAPTER 4!

Sorry that I didn't update as quickly as I usually do, I kind of gave myself a little vacation from writing fanfics! Anyways, let's get to the story! (People applause)

"Zoe calm down!" Clare said

"It's…he…winked…me…eeeppp!!!" Was all Zoe said as she was in this bizarre infatuated state.

"Wha???" Everyone at the table said

"She said: It's Takuya, he winked at me! Eeeep!" Clare translated

"Ohhh…" They said

"You know, we should go say hi to those guys...Especially to the hot twin in the bandana!" Clare said happily

"Yeah, Zoe can we say hi? I have my eyes on the bandana boy's twin!" Amy squealed

"Ummm…ya" Zoe started to calm herself down

The three girls left their table and began to make their way to Takuya's table. When they reached there both sides were a bit nervous.

"Hey Takuya! My friends wanted to meet you" Zoe said to Takuya, breaking the ice. Takuya was starting to get the feeling those other girls were stalking him and made a weird face. "…And your friends too of course!" Zoe quickly added in.

"Oh, well I'm Takuya and that's Kouichi and Kouji "Takuya jerked his head toward the twins

"Hey!" Kouichi greeted

"…" Kouji just kept quiet and looked at them

"Wow cool, I never saw those two in the halls though" Zoe said

"Oh, me and Kouji came a little late today, so tomorrow you'll see us" Kouichi explained

"Excuse me Kouichi, but does your brother ever talk?" Clare asked

"Yeah, but he's more of a man of action than of words" Kouichi told her

That just made Clare even more interested in Kouji. "That's so cool! A guy who's all mysterious is definitely hot!" Clare said. Everyone looked at her, "Did I just say that out loud?" Clare winced. Everyone just nodded. "Shoot…" She whispered (Ouch!)

"Anyway…Kouichi what are your hobbies?" Amy asked

"Oh I like to design things like interior decorating, clothes, that sort of thing" That made Amy ten times more interested in Kouichi.

"You like designing clothes? I love clothes!" Amy said in delight

"Neat, I'm in this designing club and we need to design an outfit girls would kill for. You mind helping me with that later?" Kouichi said interested with Amy as well

"Sure!" Amy squealed (Score!)

Amy and Kouichi started their conversation

"Wow your friends really like my friends" Takuya told Zoe

"Yeah, you know if you guys wanted to, you can sit at our table?" Zoe insisted

"Sure, I guess we can" Takuya smiled

Ring! Ring!

LUNCH ENDS

"Well I guess I'll see you later" Zoe said as she dragged her friends from the guys

"Yeah, see ya" Takuya waved

_Wow I feel like I might be in… _Takuya thought

_I think I'm in… _Zoe thought

_...Love _they thought at the same exact moment.

CHAPTER 4 JUST ENDED!

Yay! Sorry it's a bit long but I made all of this in just thirty minutes since I'm in a rush! Better chapters soon to come! And remember…"READ ND REVIEW DANG IT!"

~Ambiekinz


	5. Chapter 5: The Question

CHAPTER 5!

A RANDOM QUOTE I JUST WANTED TO SAY:

"Brush your teeth! And remember to floss DANG IT!!!!!"

Thank you, know let's begin!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THE NEXT DAY AT SOME TIME AT SCHOOL WHEN ZOE AND CLARE AND AMY WERE LOOKING AT THE BULLETIN BOARD!

"Woah, there's gonna be a dance on Friday?" Zoe asked

"Yeah, but you have to have a date to get in!" Amy complained

"Why don't you ask Kouichi?" Clare butted in

"Maybe…Only if he likes me, does he like me?" Amy started to get nervous

"You should just ask him, I think he's in to you!" Zoe encouraged

"What about me? Does Kouji like me!!!!" Clare giggled

"…Well…." Zoe muttered

"WELL!?!?! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY WELL?????" Clare yelled

"Well…I think he's…uhh…playing hard to g-get?" Zoe thought as she covered her last remark up

"Yeah that's it! Two can play at that game! If he sees that I like some other guy he'll get jealous and want me back! That's my Kouji!" Clare started t get all heart eyed

"Oh boy…" Amy and Zoe just sweat dropped

This is what the poster said

_HUGE DANCE THIS FRIDAY_

7pm-9pm

_COUPLES ONLY!!!! ^0_

The girls started to walk together to some other place…uhhh…Let's just say it's after school!

"Hey Zoe, why don't you ask Takuya?" Amy said

"Umm…sure I guess I will" Zoe started to blush

"You have all day tomorrow so relax!" Clare laughed

"I will ask him, but you guys have to ask your crushes too!" Zoe back fired

"Bring it!" Clare joked

"Yeah, I'm in!" Amy added

They all I guess left after that…Yeah let's go with that!

AT TAKUYA'S HOUSE AS KOUJI AND KOUICHI HAPPENED TO BE THERE ALL HANGING OUT!

"You guys…well you know about the dance…right?" Takuya nervously asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Kouichi answered

"Well…I kind of want to ask Zoe to the dance, but I need help finding the right words" Takuya quickly spat out.

"No problem!" Kouichi smiled evilly at Kouji

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NO! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!!!" Kouji started to back away

"What are you two talking about?" Takuya asked suspiciously

"Don't worry, we'll be right back!" Kouichi said as he dragged Kouji out of the room

"HELP ME!!! NO PLEASE I BEG YOU!!!!!" Kouji pleaded as he was being dragged away.

"This isn't going to go so well is it?" Takuya mumbled

In the other room all Takuya would hear is stuff like 'NO PLEASE STOP' and 'YOU ARE HURTING ME!' and stuff like 'THIS IS INCREDIBLY UNCOMFORTABLE!!!!'.

"…I really hope nothing 'inappropriate' is going on there.." Takuya laughed

When Kouichi and Kouji came back Kouichi was smiling happily and sadly Kouji was dressed (terribly) as a Zoe…

"Okay, I know where you're going with this and all I have to say is NOO!!!!!" Takuya backed away

"Come on! If you can't ask fake Zoe out you will never be able to ask the real Zoe out!!!" Kouichi laughed

"I mean come on, does Kouji look like Zoe or what!" Kouichi said

Kouji looked like Zoe…You know if Zoe was ugly…

"Or what?" Takuya answered

"Oh never mind just ask 'Zoe' out" Kouichi then pushed Kouji toward Takuya

"Was there something you wanted to ask me Takuya?" Kouji said in a girly voice and batted his eyelashes at him.

"Uhh..Zoe will..you….go….out…with………" Takuya was incredibly uncomfortably with this conversation and a bit annoyed

"Yess?" Kouji giggled in the stupidest girly voice ever

"OKAY THAT'S IT! I CANNOT ASK OUT THIS MESSED UP LOOKING ZOE WHO HAS A TERRIBLE VOICE!!!!" Takuya yelled

"OMG! How could you! I'm leaving you big meanie!" Kouji shrieked in a girly voice and ran away

"…Wow that lasted longer than I thought it would" Kouichi said as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Oh yeah, because I just LOVE asking out my GUY friends" Takuya said sarcastically

"You know what? How about we call Zoe and ask her over the phone, I'll ask for you" Kouichi said

"Okay, I guess that works, but no mushy stuff!" Takuya warned

"Alright, alright! I'll dial her number from the phonebook" Kouichi then went and got the phone and the phonebook of the school. He got Zoe's home number and dialed it.

The phone rang….and rang…. And rang…and rang….and rang…then someone picked up!

"Orimoto residence" Mrs. Orimoto answered

"I think this is her mom" Kouichi whispered to Takuya

"Eh em, may I talk to Zoe please?" Kouichi sounded like a girl so Zoe's mom won't get suspicious

"Oh yes one moment" Mrs. Orimoto went and gave the phone to Zoe

"Hello?" Zoe answered

"Hey Zoe it's me Kouichi I wanted to ask you something for Takuya real quick" Kouichi said

"Alright. Shoot" Zoe said

"Well…" Kouichi began

END OF CHAPTER 5!!!!!  
Haha, I did a cliffhanger! That will make you stay tuned for CHAPTER 6eroonie!

Oh and I have a cool contest: The second person to tell me what my favorite color is I will let YOU decide how the story will END!!!!! PLEASE ANSWER IN A REVIEW BECAUSE I LIKE BARELY CHECK MY PM's!

READ AND REVIEW AND TRY OUT THE CONTEST!

~Ambiekinz


	6. Chapter 6:Talking

CHAPTER 6 OF MIXING UP THE SCHOOLS!

Sorry I haven't updated a bit!!! But guess what? I'm updating now so yays! Oh and remember the last chapters contest? Be the second person to tell me what my favorite color is and the winner chooses the ending to the story??? Well the winner is…..HI-SAMA!!! Congrats! Anyways, let's get this story going!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"…Do….you…wanna…go….." Kouichi began to stammer on

"Hurry it up a bit!" Takuya whispered angrily

"Oh well sorree, do you wanna ask her?" Kouichi whispered back

"Hello? Kouichi are you talking to Takuya??" Zoe was getting confused

"Uhm… No that was my…cousin! Named..Tak-Takooma..ya he's visiting for the week!" Kouichi terribly lied

"Oh well say hi to Takooma for me…" Zoe didn't believe one bit what Kouichi was babbling about this 'Takooma'

"Takooma? That is not even a name! If you wanna think up a fake name make one reasonable like Bob! Or Billy!" Takuya whispered to Kouichi. Zoe could hear what was going on and knew immediately it was Takuya, so she decided to eavesdrop!

"Well, I was put on the spot okay? I was thinking it was either Takooma and Tapoopi!" Kouichi retorted

"TAPOOPI!?!?!? WHAT TYPE OF NAME IS TAPOOPI!!?!?!?!" Takuya screamed

"Shhhh!!!!!!" Kouichi slapped Takuya

"That was uncalled for…"Takuya whimpered

"Well I have to get back to talking to Zoe for you Mr. I make my friends talk to people I get nervous talking to and go on criticizing what they are saying!" Kouichi said

"That was a terrible name…maybe I should've gotten Kouji to do this.." Takuya mumbled

"Well Kouji is busy wiping off his make up right now!" Zoe heard Kouichi say…_Kouji? Make up? I will never understand what guys do in their spare time…_ Zoe thought

"Kouichi?" Takuya whispered

"What?"

"If I'm talking to you, and you're talking to me…what's Zoe doing?" Takuya asked hesitant

"I'm still here ya know.." Zoe said

"…Sorry Zoe" Kouichi and Takuya said in unison

_Pssh…Boys_ Zoe thought

"Anyway, Kouichi what did you want to ask me?" Zoe asked suspiciously

"Well…Takuya was wondering…if you could…uhmm…go to the park after school and meet him there" Kouichi said

"Sure, why?" Zoe answered

"For…" Kouichi was looking at Takuya asking him what to say

Takuya then remembered about meeting Zoe for the project…In others words the perfect time to ask her to the dance!!!

Takuya started to motion to the poster board where the project will go and Kouichi and thought Takuya was pointing at the unfolded laundry…

"For…folding laundry!" Kouichi answered

"…What!?!" Zoe answered confused

Takuya then picked up a marker and started pretending to draw on the poster…Again Kouichi misunderstood.

"Oh..wait he wants to draw squiggly lines!" Kouichi said immediately

"uhh…" Zoe was completely confused now

Takuya then shook his head and started to point at a letter P on his book to tell him Project…Kouichi sadly misunderstood

"Oh no! He wants to meet you in the park to…Pee!" Kouichi said

"WHAT!!?!?!?" Zoe yelled

"NO!!!!!!" Takuya grabbed the phone right out of Kouichi's hands and started to talk to Zoe.

"No, no, no! I have NO idea where Kouichi got that from, but I was wondering if tomorrow you could meet me in the park after school to work on our project" Takuya answered

"Ohh…" Kouichi whispered and grinned sheepishly

"Cool, alright then! I'll see you tomorrow!" Zoe hung up

"Folding laundry? Drawing squiggly lines? TO PEE!?!?!" Takuya yelled

"Well…that is why you shouldn't put ME on the spot!" Kouichi said

"Whatever" Takuya said and hung up the phone

"But wait, I thought you were going to ask Zoe to the dance?" Kouichi asked confused

"Oh, I'm gonna ask her at the best time. In the park!" Takuya said proudly

"Nice man" Kouichi and Takuya did a really corny fist pound, lol

THE NEXT DAY…

CHAPTER 6 JUST ENDED!!!  
Sorry again for not updating so quickly!!! Anways, see yas!

~Ambiekinz


	7. Chapter 7: The Park

CHAPTER 7!!!

A RANDOM QUOTE:

"I like pie!" =]

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

THE PARK! (SORRY I AM SKIPPING SOME THINGS, I JUST FEEL THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT)

Zoe met up with Takuya at the park right after school. It was a beautiful day and it was amazingly peaceful which was a big score for Takuya. They laid out a long blanket and started to work on the poster.

"Wow this timeline for trains is pretty boring.." Takuya said as he started writing down facts about trains

"Yeah, I see no point at all with this!" Zoe laughed

_Buzz! Buzz!_

Takuya took out his phone and found a text from Kouji

_I'm behind the bush, come here now if you want help impressing Zoe_

_Kouji_

"Hey, ummm…I have to go to that bush there right now.." Takuya said awkwardly

Zoe started to blush thinking what Takuya was about to do

"No! I don't need to use the bathroom! No! I just…dropped something there the other day…Yeah!" Takuya ran for the bush

…_Boys_ Zoe thought as she shook her head and continued coloring the poster

Takuya ran to the bush and knocked over Kouji. "Dude, not cool" Kouji wailed as he rubbed his head. "Sorry, know how can you give me advice?" Takuya asked.

"Well here put this in your ear" Kouji handed Takuya a little earpiece. Takuya put it in and heard Kouji talk into it. "Cool…Oh! I get it! You tell me what to say and I repeat it in the microphone!" Takuya said. "Yup, and because I am in the bush behind Zoe, I can show you how to act in front of her too. Guaranteed to not fail at all! Especially since my brother isn't behind this!" Kouji proudly said

"Yeah, no offense but your brother is a bit of a doof.." Takuya laughed

"Yeah I know…pretty embarrassing.." Kouji said

"Okay now hurry it up and go to her, you copy WHATEVER I say NO MATTER WHAT OKAY???" Kouji explained. "Yes, oh Kouji-san!" Takuya bowed. Kouji just sweat dropped and pushed Takuya out of the bush.

Takuya tried to walk all cool back to Zoe, emphasis on the TRIED…

"Oh Takuya! Is your leg okay?" Zoe asked concerned. "Yeah, I was just walking" Takuya replied "Oh I thought you were wobbling or something, it's not how you usually walk.." Zoe laughed.

"_Takuya, NEVER do that again!" Kouji told Takuya through the earpiece_

"Takuya, NEVER do that again!" Takuya mimicked

"Wha..?" Zoe was confused

"_No, I was talking to you, knucklehead!" Kouji snapped_

"Sorry.." Takuya whispered back

"_Now be casual and work on the poster, we don't want to be too direct"_

So Takuya did as Kouji said and began working on the poster again. Zoe was wondering was all quiet but let it go.

"_Say 'You look very nice today' "_

"Uhm..You look nice today?" Takuya mimicked

"Oh thanks! Nobody really noticed it today" Zoe blushed

"_How could they not?"_

"How could they not?" Takuya repeated

"Hehe thanks" Zoe ducked her head to hide her blush

Back at the bush Kouji was _watching_ carefully what was going on. _So far, so good, _He thought. While Kouji was watching a toy airplane smashed into the back of his head!

"_Owwwwwwww!!!!!!"_

"Owwwwwwww!!!!!!" Takuya repeated

"Takuya are you okay??" Zoe went closer to Takuya to comfort him

BACK AT THE BUSH

"Sorry Kouji are you okay?" Tommy asked as he ran to Kouji to get his plane.

"OWW! THAT PLANE IS HARD!!!! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU PLAYING WITH PLANES IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!" Kouji began to freak out and shook his fists in the air and moved his feet. It looked like he was doing some foreign dance! (haha)

"OWW! THAT PLANE WAS HARD!!! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU PLAYING WITH PLANES IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" Takuya mimicked. He saw Kouji doing that but didn't notice Tommy so he also copied Kouji's movements..

"…" Zoe backed away

BACK AT THE BUSH

" You're a meanie!" Tommy cried and kicked Kouji in the shin. "OWWWWW!!!!!! WHY I OUTTA!!!!!" Kouji yelled and held his leg.

BACK TO TAKUYA AND ZOE

"OWWWWW!!!!!! WHY I OUTTA!!!!!" Takuya copied and held his leg.

"…Uhmm…Takuya..??" Zoe stared at him scared

BACK AT THE BUSH  
Kouji kept crying and accidently hit his head on the tree…The tree had a bee hive…Must I say more? So the bees basically were chasing Kouji and Kouji was running in circles..

BACK TO TAKUYA AND ZOE

So guess what Takuya did? Yeah…Takuya began running in circles yelling "MOMMY!!!!" Just as Kouji was doing..

"Uhmm…." Zoe stammered

Takuya kept running in circles and Zoe was really appalled.

_Make a run for it! _Zoe immediately thought. She grabbed her bag and ran, leaving Takuya being his idiot self.

After what was like oh I don't know... ONE HOUR Takuya realized Zoe left and stopped running..Too bad for Kouji though, when Kouji stopped running he got stung by bees…A lot of bees…

Takuya then ran back behind the bush to see Kouji's swollen arm that got attacked. "Dude are you okay!" Takuya pulled up Kouji. "Yeah I'm fine..So did you ask Zoe out?" Kouji said.

"Nope, she got freaked out about me running in circles and made a run for it. Why did you do that? All of those things made me look like a complete doofus!" Takuya yelled at Kouji

"First of all, I didn't mean to do that. You should've known that!" Kouji yelled back

"You told me to copy you EXACTLY!!" Takuya complained

"Well…I guess my fool proof plan had some loopholes…hehe" Kouji said sheepishly

"Well now I have to go find Zoe and explain to her everything! I think it would be easier if I got JP to help me!" Takuya complained and ran to find Zoe.

CHAPTER 7 JUST ENDED!

Thank you, thanks you! Hey, I'm kind of stuck on what else I can add on to the story!!! Have any ideas??? WELL TELL ME! I LISTEN TO ALL SUGGESTIONS!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

~Ambiekinz


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

CHAPTER 8!!!

Author note: Sorry I haven't been posting in like FOREVER! I have been so busy with school; my teachers have been giving bucket loads of homework!!! WAAH!!! Anyways…Hope you like..no..LOVE the story!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Takuya began running after Zoe who was just a block away.

"ZOE! WAIT UP!!! PLEASE!!!" Takuya panted as he catched up to her

"Uhh..Takuya why were you acting so weird at the park?" Zoe said

"Well…Uhmm…I have issues?" Takuya hoped Zoe would buy it

"Takuya Kanbara I am pretty sure YOU of all people don't have issues" Zoe giggled

"Okay…Well the truth is…" Takuya began. _ALERT! ALERT! DO I TELL ZOE OR NOT??? GOOD GRAVY SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HERE!!! _Takuya freaked out in his mind (apparently trying to tell a girl you like them puts his mind in overdrive… ^^) They continued down the block and was getting really close to Zoe's house.

"…uhh..well.." Takuya stammered

"Spit it out already!" Zoe joked. _I KNOW! I'll ask Zoe to the dance! Ya, I'll tell her at the dance!!! And besides, how hard is it to ask a girl to the dance? *remembers the phone call with Kouichi* uhh…well never mind about my last statement…Maybe I should tell her I like her…Well…Here goes nothing.. _Zoe and Takuya stopped walking along the sidewalk.

"Well I have to go Takuya, maybe you can tell me la-" Takuya cut off Zoe

"ZOE I REALLY LIKE YOU! I ALWAYS HAVE! PLEASE GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!" Takuya blurted out loud

Zoe was totally shocked, she just stood there blushing madly and mouth agape.

"Listen Zoe, I really like you and I always have since the first day I met you in that meeting room. You probably don't like me that way but I really like you. Anyways, I always wanted to tell you, and that's why I have been making a complete fool of myself…" Takuya admitted and turned to walk away

"Wait" Zoe said and grabbed Takuya's arm. "I…I really like you too" She admitted and smiled

Takuya stared right into Zoe's big, green eyes. And gave her the sweetest kiss a guy could ever give a girl.

"Soo… I'm guessing I have a date to the dance?" Takuya playfully asked as they broke off the kiss

"You guessed right" Zoe smiled and they walked off hand in hand into a beautiful relationship...

THE END!

EPILOGUE

Kouji and Kouichi jumped out of the bush across the street from where Takuya and Zoe admitted their feelings for each other. (Woah, talk about a plot twist!) "Wow, I think it worked well how we helped them out!" Kouichi grinned. "But all we did was make it worse-" "WE REALLY HELPED THEM OUT!" Kouichi cut Kouji off. "Sheesh…loud much" Kouji complained.

"Well we should probably ask our crushes out like that!" Kouichi said taking the example of Takuya.

"No way…you can do that mister mushy pants, but I'm gonna do another way! Like…Well I don't know yet…" Kouji said

Kouichi and Kouji walked off (NOT hand in hand lol) figuring out THEIR love issues…

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I hope you liked it!!!

READ AND REVIEW

~Ambiekinz


End file.
